


¿Por el bien de quién?

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Comfort/Angst, Conjunx Endura, Established Relationship, Excuse my English!, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Married Couple, Mental Anguish, Mpreg, Multi, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: It is assumed that this act was done to feel the pleasure and connection between them, there was no other function, but something strange and disturbing was happening in the filthy streets of Kaon, something that involves two unfortunate lovers with an uncertain future and the possible evolution of its species.  Calling the attention of the intoxicated of power, who see this "misfortune" as a way of ascending to a sacred positionIn other words, Orión Pax, a humble archivist of the middle caste found love where there was only violence, coming to establish a relationship with Megatron, the champion of Kaon. Until the news that Orion carries a parasite inside overwhelms him, but other experts speculate that it is not any parasite, if not a new spark, that attracts the attention of candidates for future Primes.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	¿Por el bien de quién?

  
"M-Megatron! I-I no longer ...! I can't take it anymore!"

The sound of splashing was heard bouncing in the room, where two bodies of different sizes and completely opposite designs were intertwined in a synchrony of union. Where being of more height and strength dominated the more fragile being that lay beneath his body, twisting and begging more. Megatron, champion of Kaon in the violent gladiatorial games, was not a very communicative mech, being very closed and not very affectionate with the world around him, one day that attitude managed to fade in front of the most beautiful mech he had ever encountered , that mech was called Orión Pax, a sweet archivist of the middle caste, who shone his beautiful optics in his direction. What was a creature so exotic and beautiful in the middle of the filthy and muted streets of Kaon? He did not remember the motive, but if he had approached the smallest mech dumbfounded, and had spoken to him, then Orion gave him a beautiful greeting and never looked at him arrogantly.

"M-Megatron!"

Since then both managed to get closer, getting a great friendship, since they coincided in many points of view, from their tastes to the way of thinking. Megatron thought he had found Cybertron's most perfect mech, and he came to risk introducing him to his gladiator friends, Soundwave, Cyclonus, Dreadwing, Lugnut and Strika, who doubted the poor mech at first but managed to accept it over time.

"Megatron! You're going too fast, it's too much, it's ... it's very— nhg!"

The years passed, and both managed to get closer and closer, until Orion was declared in front of everyone, in the main square of Kaon. Megatron thought it could be a dream, until he discovered that it was real and Orion was seriously proclaiming a sincere love for him, and Megatron soon wrapped him in his arms and swear to be happily ever after, even in Cybertron's rotten society.

"Megatron! ... MEGATRON!"

The onslaught made more noise, and the sound of the splash intensified. Orion was violently pushed back and forth, in a balance caused by the force in which his hips were attracted and pushed to devour the huge, silver beak of the gladiator. Megatron was enjoying every moment with Orion, from his statement, they came to want to feel closer, where their pleasure rose and they decided to join their bodies and share the ecstasy they felt when two sparks and bodies joined in one.

"Orion! I-I'm inside of you! I ...!"

The Orion valve gladly sucked the invading peak that stretched its small wet valve to allow more access. Megatron felt drunk with all the pleasure and the electric currents that whispered throughout his body, not even the most exciting battles had produced such pleasure, not even other lovers compared with the taste that Orion gave off.

"It feels good, v-very good!"

Orion apparently did not expect this kind of pleasure, since his normal peaceful, calm and soft attitude had disappeared, coming to moan and shout his name with all his might. Every inch of Orion's body was explored by his claws, which had once deactivated some mech, now his hands were only caressing and feeling every piece of his most loved being.

"M-Megatrroonn!"

The Orion vocalizer began to fail, and that shamefully began to excite the silver gladiator more. Orion's hips were more attracted to collide deeply against the peak of Megatron, making their attacks more violent and deep, exploring and stretching further inside Orion. The little mech just gasped for a second, before shaking louder and letting his vocal fluid hang from his mouth. Megatron growled, feeling like a stronger heat was accumulating inside him, shouting his release. Megatron's red optics dedicated themselves to watching Orion's body with fascination from that position, where its peak came out and entered the small body of Orion, where Orion's body was shaking more and where the Orion valve was tightening more and more. Megatron felt that he was reaching his limit, so he grabbed Orion's legs and lifted the mech to drop that juicy and tight valve at his peak, getting to take it all and causing Orion to scream in surprise and excitement.

"MEGATRON!"

The last meow of Orion made Megatron withstand it more and release all his cargo inside Orion, reaching desperately to fill it. Orion on the other hand felt that he was with Primus, where his interior stretched to make room to withstand all the fluid Megatron released in him. Moaning louder, he felt that he was also coming to an end and his release took the form of a wetter valve, releasing his own fluid. Orion's body trembled as Megatron's, who kept filling him, Orion just groaned feeling like his interior was getting warmer and letting his partner continue with his pleasure. Megatron's growl let him know that it was over, and he lay on his back on the dirty bunk, letting Orion slip from inside. Orion groaned with his hot face, feeling like that peak that drove him crazy had freed him and now an immense amount of fluids were emptied from inside and scattered around the bunk.

_'How embarrassing_ ...' Orion thought as he turned on his ventilation, his body was burning and he needed to cool down.

Now his legs were even more stained.

Orion's face turned when a hand gently took him by the chin, and was guided to collide his blue optics with the beautiful red optics of Megatron, who looked at him with a soft and tired smile.

Just saying the word they both felt for each other

"I love you"

* * *

"Cyclonus really going to prepare the ceremony?"

After cleaning and cleaning the room properly, Megatron held a white handkerchief made of terribly soft organic material and very useful for stains, normally the huge and pointed silver mech used this precious material for one thing.

"That part tickles," Orion said, releasing a soft little giggle.

Megatron smiled too, but he was happier to leave the beautiful pieces of Orion very clean and bright. The gladiator loved to clean it more until it glowed, making Orion sit on the bunk and let Megatron pass the soft handkerchief through Orion's blue and red body.

Orion suppressed another chuckle and asked "Okay, answer if Cyclonus will prepare the ceremony."

Megatron came cleaning in circles on the shoulder "Well, he said he will accept the help of that white swordsman"

"Drift," Orion corrected, and thought about the future scenario. "Oh, those two would be interesting working together."

"A way of joining cultures ..." Megatron muttered, gently taking one of Orion's hands and cleaning with pleasure. "I never saw a union ceremony of Iacon and Kaon."

Orion thought of a beautiful ceremony "I am very anxious" He said cheerfully "All our friends will be meeting celebrating our union!"

Megatron smiled too, and kissed the rudder of Orion "It will be a special day"

Orion blushed softly and smiled "I never waited for the day I got to join someone, I never thought I'd have a Conjunx Endura"

Megatron kept cleaning "We're already two." He smiled "And I never expected to get the cutest mech in the world"

"Megatron!" Orion squealed in a big blush.

"Get used to it, my beloved, that soon you will be even more _filled_ with praise once united"

Orion kept screaming with shame

* * *

  
"Organic products? Really?"

Elita-One was a female described as fierce and beautiful, she was the envy of many female Cybertronianas, who wanted her beauty, having a slender pink, black and white body. Not only did he stand out for his physical attractiveness, but also for his great combat ability, becoming specialized in using spears. She had known Orion since both had been forged, they were friends since their memory banks were activated, and Elita-One had been excited when she learned that her friend had found love, and that she would soon join that special person .

"Yes, is there something wrong? By the way, they are called _flowers,_ Orion loves flowers because of how cute, soft and fragrant they are." Elita-One replied, holding a sample of white and red flowers in her hands.

Cyclonus' red optics sharpened "Then ask Drift where to place them"

Cyclonus was a tall, purple and intimidating-looking mech, not many approached him, but those who did and managed to fit his personality, Cyclonus appreciated them, for that reason he appreciated Megatron. Cyclonus had met Megatron after he had reached the battlefield, where they both admired and felt respect for each other, got close to becoming friends, and when he learned that his friend would join, Cyclonus wanted to help with the ceremony, since he was the most expert in Kaon's union ceremonies.

"Thank you" Elita thanked with a triumphant smile and withdrew.

Cyclonus watched the female walk away while her wing doors swayed, rumors of Elita-One's beauty from Iacon were true.

"Cyclonus!"

The purple mech felt some thumping in his thigh, and he found a blue visor of a small and robust white and blue mech.

"Y-You are looking at her!" The little minibot squealed with its curved viewfinder in a sign of annoyance.

Cyclonus realized late that he had seriously admired the figure of Orion's friend, specifically the part of the doors until she reached the aft of her. Not only that, apparently it was discovered by his little Conjunx Endura.

"Tailgate" He said crouching at his height "You caught me"

"Don't confess it so quietly!"

Tailgate is a small and robust blue and white minibot, very striking in Kaon for its light colors, and he met Cyclonus in the sands. Tailgate had moved to Kaon escaping an abusive relationship, and on his way he had found Cyclonus, who welcomed him with pity for one night, until that night became years. Then Cyclonus and Tailgate, feelings for each other flourished, until Cyclonus confessed his love to the minibot, who gladly accepted.

"I just try to be honest," he said with an illegible expression.

"At least get nervous and then apologize wildly!"

Cyclonus blinked, and then said "Stop reading those romantic comedy novels"

Tailgate's visor glowed brightly "I don't know what you're talking about!"

In the distance, an orange, red and yellow mech watched the exchange of words of that couple.

"Eww" Until he got hit at the helm "Ouch! Drift!"

A white, red and yellow mech appeared on his back. "Don't make fun of them, Hot Rod," Drift said sternly. "Now help Roller accommodate the food tables of Energon."

The flashy paint mech nodded reluctantly and went to where the swordsman indicated.

"Jazz! Music must be ready today!"

"Calm down Blaster, I already have the perfect symphony for the ceremony!"

"It must be a beautiful combination of the musical notes of Iacon and Kaon, Jazz!"

"Quiet, I already consulted with Soundwave and it's perfect!"

"Who has those purple organic fabrics? Blitzwing, I saw you! That's not a cape!"

"Ratchet, stop moving those seats every so often!"

"There is still filth in this part!"

"Elita-One! You won't put those organic things next to the altar!"

"Oh, and what will you do to stop me, Strika?"

  
Cyclonus sighed watching everyone argue with each other, but when he felt a small hand wrap his, he looked down and looked at Tailgate holding his hand.

"Tomorrow will be a strange ceremony ..." Tailgate muttered, but then withdrew his mouthpiece and smiled warmly. "But it will be beautiful anyway"

Cyclonus was not a mech to express many positive emotions, but he understood the happiness that Tailgate gave off, so he came down and held Tailgate to carry him in his arms.

"Tomorrow will be a perfect day," he replied in an illegible tone.

Tailgate, with a small blush, smiled recognizing joy in the voice of his beloved mech with wings.

Tomorrow will be a perfect day

* * *

  
And Megatron confirmed it

According to the first tradition of the Conjunx Rites, Orion and Megatron should not be seen that day until the beginning of the ceremony, so both would be very busy being prepared for the wonderful moment.

Megatron was not a mech worried about his appearance, with his profession of gladiator, it was almost impossible to protect and keep his painting intact, so it was full of scars and scratches, however, today it was different. Dreadwing and his twin brother Skyquake were a pair of very well-groomed gladiator Seeker, who took him with his painter, who was a small red minibot mech called Knock out, he was a very talkative and somewhat annoying mech, but his work was impeccable. Looking at the mirror, Megatron did not recognize himself, since all his scratches and his old opaque paint had disappeared, now it was a completely different mech of white and gold color, with glyphs of ancient Cybertronian in his arms.

Thinking about what Orion would look like, Megatron was more anxious to see him.

Upon arriving at the ceremony, which was in a distant and desolate part of Kaon, he found a beautiful place adorned especially for him and Orion, noting that everything had been perfectly linked to the hand of Iacon's culture. Until the time came, Cyclonus and Drift accommodated him behind the altar, which was covered by a purple cloth, to wait according to Iacon's traditions, until they finally lifted the cloth, and in front of him he met Orion ...

He was shocked to see the appearance of his beloved, since Orion had arranged for this special day in an even more impressive way. The little red, blue and white mech, now it was just white and gold, glyphs in ancient Cybertronian had been painted on his arms, he also wore a small golden tiara where a long organic and transparent cloth covered his forehead, just like in the back, which was so long that it dragged him.

Both looked at each other with impression, until they smiled softly.

"You can start," Drift said, giving the order to start the votes.

The other guests sat around the altar to watch the moment

The gladiator of Kaon managed to get out of the shock when he saw Orion, and began to speak "I, Megatron de Tarn, With these words and all the others that I keep in my being, I offer myself to you as an adventure companion and to make you happy rest of our lives. I join you and mix my life with yours forever, to withstand any storm whenever I am at your side. "

Orion's blue optics glowed even more, and they moistened as he smiled.

Cyclonus, next to Drift, told Orion "You can start"

Orion sighed deeply and then began "Reaching this day has not been easy, but each test has made us a solid couple, able to face the adversities of life full of love and happiness." Small tears of happiness escaped from his optics. "With this promise of love, I show you that I am completely sure that the great step we will take together will be the basis of a beautiful and love-filled future."

"First Rite Completed"

"Now continue with the end of the rites, which will unite your lives and your love in a single spark," Cyclonus said.

"That will make them hold hands and walk towards a future where they will be accompanied," Drift continued.

"There will be their sparks to sign their destiny together," they both said.

Orion and Megatron were observed a few moments before opening their own chassis, and finally exposing themselves to the last rite. The whole room marveled at the sight of such beautiful sparks, until the couple approached to join their lives and lips in the process.

The room was filled with white light

Now they were officially Conjunx Endura, and among all the happy shouts, they both whispered in their new connection.

  
"I love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I was inspired by a series to make this fic, a series that I will soon put on the labels.
> 
> Here the image of Elita-One (And my reason to emphasize because it is beautiful): https://i.pinimg.com/originals/92/5b/fa/925bfae325c54091be766fc5289733da.jpg
> 
> By the way Happy New Year!


End file.
